


I'm trying not to make a sound 'cause I'll be found out somehow

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cupcakes, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis starts counting through the money given to him and all three of them look at the lockers behind Louis and see Harry, who’s grinning at the former. He meets the three boys’ gazes and he gives them double thumbs up to which the three return and at the same time Louis looks at them in confusion and they just direct their thumbs up at him and he nods, smiling and gives them a thumbs up back.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis sells cupcakes, Harry helps secretly, Zayn is a cake person, Liam is basically the yin to Zayn's yang but they're too shy to admit it yet and Niall is a curry and beer person.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm trying not to make a sound 'cause I'll be found out somehow

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. this is just a fic i thought of late in the morning and now i couldn't get it out of my head so i wrote it and i kinda like it.
> 
> song from haim's "falling"
> 
> disclaimer: idk why i'm doing this but this is fictional because as we all know one direction don't go to school anymore and if i owned them then they wouldn't even be outside they'd be coiled up in my house under lots of blankets getting cosy.

Louis is in a rut.

First of all, he has no absolute clue on how to make cupcakes (yet) and second of all, this isn’t even his job. It’s supposed to be his sisters’.

But no, he’s supposed to be a good big brother and he can’t have them using the oven without parental consent. And sure, he can ask their Mum or stepdad to come in and watch them or help them but then he remembers, they’re doing this for them and _they aren’t supposed to know_.

You see, their Mum is pregnant with twins. They’re absolutely happy for her because this time, they know that their stepfather is _the one_ for her. What with not batting an eyelash with the fact that she has children from her past husbands and taking care of her every step of the way.

And to show their gratitude towards their parents, Lottie, one of Louis’ sisters, decided they should throw a surprise baby shower for them. Their parents don’t know hence the term ‘surprise’ which is why they’re going to earn money for the said event by their own doing since again; their parents don’t know that their kids are going to throw a baby shower for them.

And then Fizzy decides _why don’t we make cupcakes and sell them to school?_

And, of course, he’s outnumbered since all of his sisters are agreeing to this and he has no choice but to go along with it. He’s perfectly fine with it, they make the cupcakes or whatever pastry they decide on selling and he can just sit in his room and talk to his friends or watch TV or wank – whatever he feels like doing.

But no, because the moment that he steps in the kitchen and sees Phoebe opening the heated oven, he panics because _what if she gets burnt?_ They have to explain to their parents what’s going on and the surprise would be ruined so he steps in and decides that _yeah, I’m helping_.

**///**

Miraculously, or more like with the assistance of some helpful baking websites, they’ve managed to make two dozens of perfectly created rainbow and chocolate cupcakes by the time  before their parents come home from their weekly date and are able to hide it in Louis’ room since _Mum and Dad don’t tuck you in at night anymore so they don’t come to your room_ and then he asks what about Lottie’s room and Lottie goes _they still check my room, you wanker_ and she won’t tell him what the reason is so he just lets it pass and lets them hide it in his room.

**///**

Louis really does _not_ want to do this.

He is a grown teenage boy.

He’s a big fan of footballs, nice bands and likes cock.

He does not need to be selling cupcakes to his classmates.

But here he is in his homeroom class, beckoning each of his classmates that comes in and asks them to buy the cupcakes placed in the cute little striped and red box.

One of his friends, Liam, comes in the room and immediately sees the striped red box. He walks over to his seat beside Louis and sits next to him. “You gonna share that, Tommo?” he asks, pointing at the box where the cupcake’s white frosting can be seen sticking on the clear plastic of the box.

“You’re gonna have to give me two quid if you want one of these.” Louis opens the box and shows Liam the cupcakes inside.

Liam pouts, “Why can’t you just give them to me for free? I’m your best friend.”

Louis nods as if considering this fact but then continues with, “—along with Niall and Zayn, yes, but I’m charging all of you if you want these.”

“And why?” Liam asks with his pout still there and Louis hates him so much because Liam is taking advantage of his puppy persona and it’s kind of working.

“Because,” Louis avoids eye contact because _no, Louis, get your shit together, do not give in to the puppy_ , “I’m doing this for Mum and Dad. The girls decided to throw a surprise baby shower for the twins and they wanted to earn money so we’re selling cupcakes.”

Just then, Liam stops his pouting, “Oh.” He nods then grins, “Why didn’t you say so?” he digs in his pocket and grabs two quid and hands them to Louis, “There, one cupcake please.”

**///**

And it continues from that. People start buying from Louis once he tells them it’s for a surprise baby shower. It looks like this is known as self-pity or something like that but for Louis, he’s just being honest. Plus, if he decided to say that’s he’s doing this to buy a car so no one will know he’s a softie, a few would actually buy.

Plus, girls like babies and the idea of boys doing stuff for and with kids – even though Louis does not like girls – it helps in the business.

**///**

Okay, so Harry Styles has this _really_ huge crush on Louis Tomlinson.

They’re both in the same grade but Harry’s supposed to be a year below but then he’s smart and all that jazz so now he’s a grade above the original grade he’s supposed to be. He’s smart, yeah, but he’s awkward as fuck – especially around said Louis.

You see Louis’ part of the footie team and Harry’s not because smart, yeah, awkward, yeah, and he has two left feet is what Harry Styles has. He can’t kick a ball to save his own life, in simpler terms, and seeing Louis play on the field during one of his games – Harry’s shit at footie but he’s a really big fan of the game – has had him developing a big crush on him.

Because he’s cute and he’s sporty and he’s small and cuddly and now he’s selling cupcakes with his sisters for a surprise baby shower and ugh, Harry is so fucking screwed and whipped he doesn’t even care.

And he wants to help Louis, he really does, his Mum packs him lunch but he still has a couple of quid in his wallet that could buy him lunch for two but his problem is that he’s awkward, okay, around Louis that is.

He can’t talk coherently in the presence of the boy, heck, even if he’s just passing by, his train of thought stops and he just forgets what he’s about to say because he’s too busy staring at _the bum_ (he calls it ‘the bum’ because it’s the only bum that matters in the entire world).

So, he enlists the help of Louis’ three best friends – Niall, Liam and Zayn – to help him with his conquest of helping his crush but not exactly making whatsoever contact with him.

**///**

After school, where Louis is heading over to the pizza parlor he and his friends have talked about after footie practice, Liam Payne is suddenly dragged out of the pathway towards the locker room, to change out of his sweaty clothes, and towards a wall where he meets three pairs of familiar eyes.

Liam reluctantly waves at the curly-haired culprit who took him and waves, “Um… hi.”

“Hi Liam,” Harry greets him and turns to the raven-haired boy and the blonde-haired boy and smiles, “now we’re complete.”

“What exactly are calling us here for, Styles?” Zayn Malik asks in a bored tone, “We kind of need to go.”

“Yeah,” Niall Horan agrees from beside Harry, “we were heading to the pizza parlor after this and you’re kind of holding us back. Louis will be so mad at us if we’re late.”

“And I need to take a shower.” Liam reasons out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry nods, “but I need to tell you guys something important. It’ll just take a minute.”

“Fine, go on.” Zayn says, gesturing towards him.

“Uh… yeah, um…” Harry goes and scratches the back of his neck, “You guys are friends with Louis right?”

“Yes, that’s why Niall told you we were going to meet Louis at the pizza parlor right now.” Zayn says quirking his eyebrow up at Harry as if to say _is that all that you have to ask because we kind of need to go_.

Harry nods, “Good, good. I thought I grabbed the wrong sets of friends. Uh…” then he reaches out to pinch the sides his bottom lip with his index finger and thumb – it’s a habit, “so I kind of need a favor to ask of you guys.”

“Can you just spit it out, mate?” Zayn snaps, narrowing his eyes at Harry, “I’m really hungry.”

“Zayn, calm down,” Liam chastises, narrowing his eyes at Zayn then looks at Harry, his expression soft and _oh, no wonder Zayn has a crush on him_ , “Go on, what’s your favor?”

“I want you guys to buy all the cupcakes Louis brings to school.” Harry finally says.

Liam nods, “I bought once.” He states as if that act will get him off the hook but really he’s just sharing.

Zayn glares at him and scoffs, “I don’t have enough money, you tosser.”

But Niall quickly nods while grinning, “Okay!”

Harry waves his hands in front of him, shaking his head, “No, no. Don’t worry about the money. I’ll handle it. I’ll give you guys the money and you buy from him, yeah?”

Zayn looks at Liam, who looks back at him, and then they both look at Niall, who looks back at them, then all of them looking at Harry and then nods, “Deal.” making Harry’s face break out in a huge grin.

And that’s where it starts.

**///**

“A box of your finest chocolate cupcakes please.” Niall says, hopping over to Louis the next day with a couple of quid in hand.

Louis chuckles and opens his bag, taking out a striped blue box and handing it over to Niall. “Thanks.”

“Hey Lou,” Zayn says, walking over to him with Liam, “two boxes of rainbow cupcakes please.”

Louis narrows his eyebrows at them and looks at him to Liam, “Really?” he asks, face breaking out in a grin.

“Yup,” Liam grins, “I told Mum and my sisters about your cupcakes and they wanted a taste of it too.”

Louis nods, “Oh,” he grabs two more boxes from his backpack and hands it over to the two. He grabs the money Zayn gives him and smiles, “thanks a lot you guys. This is a big help for the baby shower.”

“Of course,” Niall says, already taking a bite of the cupcake he has, “we wanted to help you.”

Louis grins at them, “I really appreciate it.”

“Louis,” Josh, one of his classmates, comes up and lifts one finger, “one cupcake please.”

Louis winces, “Sorry, mate, I only brought three boxes and they took them all.” He gestures to his friends.

Josh frowns, “Man that sucks.”

“You can have one of mine.” Niall offers.

Josh grins and grabs one, “Thanks.” He pats Niall’s shoulder then leaves, taking a bite of the chocolate cupcake.

Louis starts counting through the money given to him and all three of them look at the lockers behind Louis and see Harry, who’s grinning at the former. He meets the three boys’ gazes and he gives them double thumbs up to which the three return and at the same time Louis looks at them in confusion and they just direct their thumbs up at him and he nods, smiling and gives them a thumbs up back.

**///**

This continues on for a week. Louis and his sisters are almost there to reaching the goal of the money they need for the baby shower – where Louis shares it to his friends who also share it to Harry – and they’re all ecstatic and if Louis is happy, Harry is happy too.

By Thursday, as Harry is entering the school, he is immediately confronted by Liam, Zayn and Niall. “Hi guys –”

Zayn abruptly cuts him off, “We can’t do this anymore.”

Harry frowns at him, “What?”

Liam sighs, “Zayn, babe, I told you to say it to him gently and softly. He’s a sensitive lad.”

Zayn grumbles, “I don’t care.” He grabs Harry’s hand and presses it against his stomach to which Harry immediately retaliates but Zayn’s grip on him is strong and he continues to press it against his stomach, “You feel that, Styles? That’s the cause of the amount of rainbow cupcakes I had to consume all damn week because of your little plan. Okay, Harry, we can’t keep on doing this. Louis is catching on what we’re doing and if we keep doing this, Louis is gonna find out about your plan and we’re all gonna get busted and huge.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being huge.” Harry reasons out.

“There isn’t,” Zayn agrees, “but if you’re part of the footie team like all four of us, it’s kind of hard running around when your stomach is filled with colorful pieces of pastries because that’s the only thing you’ve consumed during lunch.”

Liam nods, “Harry, we’re sorry but Zayn is right.”

Harry continues to frown, “Why don’t you just give them to your siblings?” he gestures to the blonde standing next to them, “Or Niall.”

“Oh, mate, I’m sorry,” Niall says, rubbing his stomach, “but an Irishman can handle so much cupcake in his lifetime. Plus, I’m more of a curry and beer person.”

Liam shrugs, “And my sisters are kind of sick of me bringing cupcakes home – along with Zayn’s.”

“We’re really sorry, Styles.” Zayn says with sincerity evident in his voice, “Maybe you can ask Josh to help you.”

Niall shakes his head, “Nah, mate, he’s sick of them cupcakes too. He had to help me eat the two boxes I grabbed from Louis last Tuesday.”

Harry sighs and nods, “Okay.” then he immediately perk up, “Wait, I have an idea.” All three of them look at him, “You buy another batch,” they simultaneously groan and he chuckles, “Wait, wait, just listen.” They sigh and nod, “You buy another batch and give them to me instead.”

Zayn scoffs, “Why didn’t you think that one before?”

**///**

At lunch, Zayn walks over to Harry with the box, “Here it is.” He says, passing it over to the curly-haired boy.

Harry gratefully takes the box and grins, “Thanks Zayn. Also, thanks to Liam and Niall for helping me to do this for Louis.”

“AHA!” A voice immediately shouts from behind Harry, startling the boy, and almost letting go of the box, but is immediately saved by both Harry’s and Zayn’s  hands, “I knew it!” the voice shouts again, the sound of footsteps coming closer and Harry closes his eyes tight because _this is it, I’ve been caught_.

“Louis, listen.” Zayn starts but Louis shakes his head.

“You’ve always hated cupcakes.” Louis states, placing his hands on his hips, “So I assumed ‘ _hey, maybe this is for Zayn’s family_ ’ but then I come by after practice to get some notes and your Mum tells me you’re with Liam and I was about to leave but I ask her ‘ _so Trisha, did you like the cupcakes my sisters and I made?_ ’ and then your Mum gives me this weird look like _what the hell am I talking about?_  And then I find out you’ve not been giving them the cupcakes and I thought _where the fuck does Zayn take the dozens of cupcakes he keeps buying from me if he doesn’t even like them?_ ”

Harry looks at Zayn, “Why would you hate cupcakes?”

Zayn glares at them, “They’re too sweet for me, okay? I’m a cake person.”

Harry shakes his head, “Cupcakes are smaller, Zayn. They cost like one-fourth of a cake and they’re easier to eat –”

Zayn continues to glare at him and cuts him off, “Don’t tell me what pastries I can eat and –”

“Hey!” Louis shouts, cutting them both off, “That’s not the point. The point is,” he turns to Zayn, “why you keep buying from me when you don’t even like them and,” he turns to Harry, “why don’t you just buy from me instead?”

“I paid Zayn, Liam and Niall to buy from you.” Harry says at the same time Zayn says, “Harry pays Niall, Liam and I to buy from you.”

Louis tilts his head to glare at Harry, “You _what_?”

“Um…” Zayn says, looking down at his non-existent watch, “Liam needs me so, I better go.” he says, taking a few steps back away from the scared-looking Harry and the scary-looking Louis and runs off down the hall.

“Hi.” Harry greets him because even though he’s scared of Louis right now – glaring at him and all that and he can literally feel the hot air coming out of his nose, he swears – it’s bad to be impolite and greet the boy.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me,” Louis says through gritted teeth and Harry actually takes a step back, even though all he wants to do is take a couple of steps forward and kiss the freaking shit out of the shorter boy, “why have you been paying my friends to buy my cupcakes?”

Harry bites his lips and he tries to ignore how Louis’ face softens a bit as he follows the action with his eyes, “Because I wanted to help you.” he answers truthfully.

Louis sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before asking, “And why is this your way of helping? Can’t you just be like any other normal person and walk towards me and go like,” he clears his throat to lower his voice, “‘ _hey Louis, I’m Harry Styles, your crush. I wanted to help you raise money for your surprise baby shower for your parents so can I buy, like, five dozens of your cupcakes? Thanks babe_.’ I would have understood that more.”

Harry’s eyes widen at the revelation, “You have a crush on me?”

“That information is irrelevant right now,” Harry tries not to smile when he notices how Louis’ eyes look panicky and how his voice kind of broke when he said that, “what I need to know is why the hell would you go all this way to buy all of the cupcakes I bring if all you wanted to do was help me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry asks and Louis just stares at him in confusion, the question hanging in the air, so he sighs, “ _I_ have a crush on _you_ and I’m doing this to help you because I really like you, Louis.” Louis gapes at him, “Ever since I went to your first game and saw you play.”

“That was four years ago.” Louis states.

Harry nods, “Exactly.”

Louis narrows his eyes at him, “You’ve been crushing on me for four years?”

Harry shrugs, “Well my friends say it isn’t a crush anymore since it’s been years but yeah, I really like you.”

“Well,” Louis clears his throat, “that wasn’t a revelation I was expecting when I found out about your plans.”

Harry chuckles, “Are you still mad at me?”

Louis pauses, as if to consider his question, but then he shakes his head, “I was never mad to begin with, per se, but I was really curious on why.”

Harry nods, “Good to know so.”

Louis raises his hand, “I know what you’re going to ask so to save us another awkward encounter, yes, I have a crush on you as well. Well, I’ve been crushing on you since I saw you try out for football and you accidentally kicked your own foot instead of the ball.”

“That was four years ago.” Harry states.

Louis nods, “Exactly.”

Harry chuckles, “Well, that wasn’t a revelation I was expecting when you found out about my plans.”

Louis giggles – actually fucking giggles – then shakes his head, “Are we actually going to repeat our conversation or are you gonna ask me on a date now or what?”

Harry grins cheekily, “That’s a bit too forward, don’t you think?”

“Harry.”

Harry chuckles, “Fine, fine. Um…” he goes to pinch the sides of his bottom lip in between his index and thumb, “Louis, do you want to go on a date with me, hopefully this Friday, if you’re not busy?” He asks.

Louis grins, “Sure but on one condition,” Harry raises his eyebrow and Louis points at the box he’s holding with his other hand, “you tell me what you think about my cupcakes.”

Harry nods, “Sure,” he tilts his head to the exit of the school, “walk with me, yeah?”

Louis nods also, “Okay.”

Then as they start walking, Harry asks, “If Zayn hates cupcakes so much, why is he eating the box I have him buy?”

“Excuse me?”

“He complained to me that he was getting baby fat because of it that’s why he wants to stop helping me.”

Then they stop in their steps, turn to each other, point and then say at the same time, “Liam.” Then both shake their heads and then continue to walk.

“He’s so whipped, I swear.”

“And they aren’t even dating.”

Harry shrugs, “Yet, at least.”

Louis giggles, “Are you planning something Styles?”

Harry grins and winks at him, “Maybe.”

“Well, maybe I’ll just help you along with that plan. Maybe we can have Niall help along too.”

“Hmm… I like that – mm… these cupcakes are great.”

“Can you please stop talking with cupcake in your mouth? – Oh God, gross, _Harry_! That’s frosting!”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i forgot to link the sequel here. after sooo long. what the fuck, right? [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1848571) it is.


End file.
